Full Burn: Act Three
by justalittlebit
Summary: part six. pretty steamy jaylee stuff. whee coments!


Kaylee bit back a moan. Jayne was suckin' on her earlobe in that way that made her go all funny inside. He bit it kinda rough, then slid his teeth off of it and kissed her behind the ear. He slid his hand up her thigh and dug his fingers into her hip, his thumb tracin' just along the top of her unders. She'd worn nice ones today. Picked 'em out special.

He sat up an' propped himself up on his elbow. She looked up at him, tryin' to catch her breath. He was lookin' at her unders with a kinda smile on his face.

"I like these." He trailed his fingers across her lower belly, touchin' the cloth.

Kaylee squirmed. Couldn't help herself. "These old things?"

"Mmmhmm." Jayne nodded and leaned back down. He bit the top of her ear an' slid his tongue against it. He whispered, makin' the butterflies in her belly go all wacky. "Seems almost a shame to take 'em off."

His hand slid to her hip again. He slid his fingers in the waistband of her unders and dug his fingers back into her hip, kneading her skin. He bit down on her neck just below her ear and started suckin' nice an' hard. It was prob'ly gonna show, but damned if she was gonna tell 'im to stop.

She moaned, soft as she could manage, and moved under him. She could feel him pressin' into her thigh and felt him respond with movements of his own. His pants were rough against her bare leg. She kinda liked it. More important things, though.

She found the button of his pants and tugged, tuggin' the zipper down as she did. He let go of her hip and sat up, kinda kneelin' over her, one knee on either side of her left leg. He pulled his shirt off over his head an' tossed it in the same direction they'd dropped her coveralls. He pushed his pants down over his hips. Weren't wearin' nothing under 'em. Kaylee tore her eyes away to look up the length of 'im to his face. He stared down at her kinda hard, lookin' right into her eyes.

She forgot how to breathe for a second.

He slid on top of her again, rubbin' himself up the length of her thigh. He wriggled the rest of his legs out of his pants and kicked 'em off the bed. Kaylee enjoyed all that wrigglin' a good bit. Jayne seemed to, too, based on what was diggin' a hole in her leg.

Jayne slid his hands up her shirt, pushin' it up around her neck. She hadn't worn anythin' underneath. He'd already torn one of her bras all to hell tryin' to get it undone. They both tended to get a mite tetchy when push came to thrust and there were too many clothes in the way.

He moved his hips against her, rubbin' little Jayne nice as you please an' makin' her shiver. His hand slid back down a bit to her breasts. His thumb hit a bruise that he'd made there some time. Kaylee groaned an' arched her back a little. Ai ya, that hurt good. He bit her collarbone an' her hands went to his back. She dug her nails in. He grunted and ground his hips against her.

Enough playin'.

Kaylee pushed Jayne off of her an' rolled him onto his back, crawlin' on top of 'im. She could feel little Jayne through her unders. Jayne closed his eyes for a second and groaned back in his throat. Kaylee pulled her shirt over her head an' threw it. She leaned over an' bit Jayne's neck, tastin' the salt on his skin.

Jayne dragged his nails up the backs of her thighs and slid his hands under her unders, diggin' his fingers into her bottom. He kneaded an' she started to move her hips, slidin' against him real nice.

Her throat was so tight with tryin' not to moan that she sounded real husky when she spoke. "Take 'em off."

He slid his hands out from her unders an' pushed 'em down, rubbin' his hands down her bottom an' givin' her a rough grope. Kaylee sat up an' helped push 'em down a little faster. She slid 'em off one leg, then the other, givin' Jayne a good show, watchin' his face. His mouth was open a little an' she could hear 'im pantin'. He licked his lips quick. He weren't lookin' at her face.

She finally got her unders off an' started to throw 'em out of the way. Jayne caught her hand by the wrist an' stopped her. He held her wrist tight for a second, then slid his hand up to hers an' untangled the scrap of cloth from her fingers. He balled 'em up in his hand an' smiled a slow kinda smile at her.

Ai ya, he had a pretty mouth.

Kaylee leaned down an' bit his throat roughly, bringin' a growly kinda moan out've 'im. The hairs on his chest tickled some of her more sensitive bits an' made her shiver a little.

Jayne grabbed her hips again, his fingers spread back over her bottom. She could feel the silky cloth in Jayne's hand rub against her skin. Drove 'er wild for some reason. Jayne brought her down kinda rough against 'im, grindin' up against her. Drove her even more wild.

Kaylee let go of Jayne's throat and sat up. She put her hands on his chest, slidin' her fingers through the smooth hairs there. She pushed up a little on her hands an' Jayne loosened his grip on her hips. He slid his hand down between 'em and positioned little Jayne for entry, rubbin' his wrist against all the good spots as he did.

Kaylee tipped her head back an' bit her lip as she lowered herself down nice an' slow, feelin' every inch of him slide in. Near every inch, anyway.

She looked back down at Jayne. His eyes were closed an' his mouth open. He was breathin' all ragged. His hands went back to her hips an' he pulled her down hard. Kaylee groaned an' tightened her fingers on his chest. When she opened her eyes again, he was starin' up at her, lookin' kinda drunk an' intense at the same time.

"Kaylee."

He pulled her down tight against 'im an' rolled over, somehow keepin' himself inside've her as they changed position. Kaylee looked up at 'im, her chest heavin', she was breathing so hard.

He leaned on one hand an' reached down with the other to pull Kaylee's leg up around his waist. Then he started movin'. Oh god, he started movin'. Kaylee slid her other leg up to his waist an' arched her back with a groan. She put her hands on his lower back, diggin' in a little with her nails. He groaned. She could see his jaw tighten like he was grittin' his teeth.

He moved faster, pushin' into her so hard she moved with every thrust. She could barely breathe. She could already feel herself gettin' close to that delicious kinda explosion he always brought. She dragged her nails across his back, her hips movin' against him all on their own.

He was breathin' hard an' his face was all flushed. He had one hand pressed into the bed on either side of her head an' she could see his arms startin' to shake. She did that to 'im. She made 'im shake an' moan.

Kaylee groaned hoarsely as her orgasm ripped through her. She could feel herself movin' under Jayne, writhin' between him an' the sheets. But she wasn't there. She was with the waves of pleasure poundin' through her brain, beatin' in her ears.

When her brain started workin' again, Jayne was all but collapsed on top of her. His face was against her shoulder. She could feel his breath all hot an' hard hittin' her neck, but it was startin' to slow down. He got heavier as he started to relax.

Kaylee didn't mind.

They laid there for a bit while Kaylee's heart slowed down an' Jayne regained consciousness, more 'er less.

"Mmm."

She felt his chest rumble when he did that.

She licked her lips. "Amen."


End file.
